Cauldron Bubble
by lettuceking
Summary: He notices how she always ties her hair during Potions, how she grinds her daisy roots instead of chopping them, and how the green of her shrinking solution is brighter than his. But mostly, he notices how she sometimes looks over her shoulder in the direction of his desk. Hogwarts AU, SS.
1. Chapter 1

The first time they talk to each other is on the Quidditch pitch.

It's third year, and he's a Slytherin chaser with a year of experience. She, on the other hand, is a freshly recruited seeker for Ravenclaw, small and lithe. The match has just ended, 250-100 in favor of Slytherin, and the pitch is near empty — except for the both of them. Her teammates have already left, but not before giving her pats on her shoulder and murmurs of 'next time'. Well, at least they're good enough not to blame her too much. His team was not so generous— after congratulating him and shrugging at his refusal to attend their after-party, they left with the declaration that the snitch was repelled by her forehead and her mudblood heritage.

In the back of his mind, he recollects what little information about her that he knows: Haruno Sakura, muggleborn, same year, odd (and strangely natural) pink hair. Fairly intelligent. They share Herbology and Potions, wherein she can be found sitting next to Yamanaka. As though sensing his thoughts, she turns to him, downward expression emphasised with a sigh. "You're waiting to mock me too, are you?"

Sasuke surprises her (as well as himself) by shaking his head and saying "Why didn't you grab it?" Her reply is swift, "Excuse me?"

He narrows his eyes. "You had the snitch, didn't you? It was at an arm's length from you, and you just weren't confident enough to take it."

Sakura purses her lips, shakes her head, and exits the field without a word. Her blue Quidditch robes (clashing so awfully with her hair) billow behind her dramatically.

Naruto's waiting for him at the castle's entrance, his foot tapping impatiently. "What took you so long, asshole? Does it always take you an hour to properly bask in your glory?" Sasuke gives him an unimpressed stare, bonks him on the head, and walks ahead, ignoring his loud protestations.

Sasuke notices her more often after that. He notices how she always ties her hair during Potions, and how she grinds her daisy roots instead of chopping them. The green of her shrinking solution is brighter than his, almost like the green of her eyes. He notices how she preens when Professor Anko awards Ravenclaw five points, and when Professor Kabuto praises her for her progress with dittany extraction. Most of all, he notices how she sometimes looks over her shoulder in the direction of his desk.

He nods at her one day. In response, she blushes furiously, the tips of her hair turn red, and she promptly turns back and hides her face behind an upside-down book. Next to him, Suigetsu grins and his eyebrows dance suggestively. He mutters an 'ow' when Sasuke lifts his wand and singes his left eyebrow off.

In her next match, she catches the snitch and defeats Hufflepuff by a hundred teammates give her tight, sweaty hugs, and Yamanaka does a small victory dance in the stands. Instead of the winning team, all eyes instantly shift to the part-Veela blonde. Sasuke's eyes stay on Sakura. He decides that she looks cute even when she's scowling at her best friend. He immediately tosses the thought out of his head.

The Ravenclaws rush back to their common room to celebrate. Sakura's cheeks are flushed, and her hair is windblown, its tips slowly turning a rich blue. She scans the crowd, eyes landing on him, and waves at him. Sasuke nods stiffly, and her smile only widens. Embarrassed, he looks away. He's glad his housemates have already left.

A day after Christmas break, Sasuke encounters Sakura in the corridor leading to the Great Hall. She's on her way to the Ravenclaw tower, a piece of toast in one hand and an Arithmancy textbook in other. She smiles on seeing him, as she always does, and tries to wave. And drops her toast in the process. Sasuke shakes his head in what he thinks is exasperation, and enters the Great Hall.

Slytherin loses to Gryffindor—Naruto's head is just too big to let the quaffle in, Sasuke supposes—as does Hufflepuff. Classes continue, and Sasuke is commended by Iruka when he casts the perfect Riddikulus.

Ravenclaw manages to beat Gryffindor, but on an extremely low margin. They really need to change their chasers. Gryffindor manages to win the House Cup. Naruto maintains an extremely self-satisfied grin the entire month. Sasuke maintains the habit of hexing Naruto's eyebrows off whenever he tries to brag.

On a fresh spring Friday, Sakura approaches him Potion as he's stashing his ingredients away.

"Hey, Sasuke." She's smiling nervously and clutching at hem of her sweater. "There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend, if you remember." The tips of her hair are reddening again.

Sasuke knows what she's about to say next. And he almost agrees. He almost utters yes, before he remembers his father. Sakura's a muggleborn. While his father has never shown open disdain towards muggleborns, he wouldn't approve if Sasuke were to go out with Sakura. And he has strived so much to impress him over the years, hasn't he? He wouldn't waste all that effort in favour of a girl, no matter how pretty.

Sakura continues, "And we've been studying so hard these days! Maybe a break would be great. Do you think we, I mean, you and I could—"

"I'm sorry," Sasuke interrupts her, "but I'm not into dating right now."

"Oh," Sakura's hair turns normal again, "I understand." She smiles, except the smile is painfully fake. "I reckon I'll see you around, then?" She takes a step back.

She's out of the room before he can reply. The already cold Potions classroom now feels positively chilly. In the following months, he feels her eyes on him whenever they're in the same room. As spring draws to an end, she stops acknowledging him.

Finals take place. Finals end. Itachi smiles when Sasuke shows him his report with its multiple Os, and tells him he's proud. His Headboy badge glimmers in the sunlight.

Father owls him, writing that while his scores are acceptable, he should work on improving those Es his Herbology and Ancient Runes. Perhaps you could ask for Itachi's help? Itachi's had Outstanding OWLs in all his subjects, after all. I'm sure his NEWTs will be the same. Sasuke casts an incendio on the letter. He does keep the homegrown tomatoes Mother sends him, though.

Itachi's due to graduate at the top of his batch. The Ministry's already hired him, even though his results haven't been declared yet. Before leaving for his high-ranking Law Enforcement job, he pulls Sasuke aside at Hogsmeade station and drops confessions upon him like dungbombs.

("The hat was going to place me in Hufflepuff. I requested Slytherin instead"

"What?"

"I'm not coming back home, I'm renting a flat in Diagon Alley."

"Wait, why?"

"Once I complete four years in DMLE, I plan to take a teaching job at Hogwarts. I'm sorry, Sasuke, but in doing so I lay the responsibility of handling the Uchiha estates and businesses upon your shoulders."

"Excuse me?")

Itachi sighs, "I know it's all hard to take in at once," "Oh, do you?" "but I really needed to let it out. With Shisui in Egypt and Izumi in Albania, you're my only confidante, Sasuke. I'm only allowing myself this indulgence because I know you would want to be the family head. But just speak the word, and I will abandon everything to get back on track—"

"Itachi, shut up." Sasuke massaged his temples. "I think the Ministry's waiting for you. You'd better leave." Meeting his brother's eyes, he adds, "I need time to think. I'll owl you later" Itachi nods, disapparates with a crack.

On the train back home, he hogs an entire compartment to himself, and thinks of the multiple ways he could explain why Itachi isn't with him. The frequent thoughts about Sakura, her perfect scores, her current feelings, and her peculiar hair are firmly pushed away. The ride back home feels endless.

I've always wanted to read a sasusaku fic set in the Hogwarts-verse. But except for a couple fluffy one shots, I never quite found a good one, and so here I am. Should I continue?

P. S. Constructive criticism is welcome


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Here we go! This is where we actually begin with the plot. The chapter's pretty dialogue heavy.

Recap: The short, fragile acquaintance between Sasuke over third year is ended when Sasuke shoots down Sakura's offer of a Hogsmeade trip. Meanwhile, Sasuke's brother Itachi graduates, moves out, and renounces responsibility of the family's estates and trades.

Fourth Year: Part 1

If stamping personal facts over one's head were considered normal, Sakura would list three:

(Yes, her hair colour is natural.

No, she's not a metamorphmagus. Well, her dad's one.

No, she doesn't know how her hair does that weird thing.)

Unfortunately, it isn't. Even in a world in which turning pigeons into satchels is nothing out of the blue and wearing shiny pointed hats is considered fashionable.

Her musings come to screeching halt when she bumps into someone while stepping out of Flourish and Blotts. Her eyes widen, "Naruto!"

Dressed in loud orange robes, Naruto flashes her a grin before giving her a hug, "Hi, Sakura! Done with your shopping already?"

Naruto had been the first friend she had made when she had first arrived at Hogwarts. She had got off the train late, embarked on the last boat to the castle, and as a result lost her way in the castle (much like a hapless duckling). Naruto, in spite of being a first year himself, had been well versed with the interiors. As such, he had expertly led her to the Great Hall, just in time with Professor Iruka declaring her name from his list. Panicked, she had turned back to him, but he had just smiled and told her to sit on the stool. The Hat would do the rest.

After the ceremony had ended, she had been as dismayed to see Naruto in Gryffindor as she had been happy to see Ino with her in Ravenclaw.

(Sakura would later find out that he was a half-blood orphan who had lived in Hogwarts all his life, raised by Headmaster Sarutobi and several other teachers. Hogwarts wasn't his second home, it was his _home_ )

She nods in affirmation, glancing at his empty hands. "And how do you happen to be here?" Naruto used Hogwarts' spare texts, mooched off Anko's personal stores, and his quills and parchment were ordered from Hogsmeade. Even his toad, Gamakichi, was tended to by his Godfather.

"Ah, I'm off to meet my shite friend at Leaky. I would've just waited for him over there, but I just remembered that I wanted to buy another broomstick servicing kit. He'll be here any moment, I reckon." He waves the bag containing the kit in his hand. "D'you want to come along?"

Sakura knows who Naruto's shite friend is. She shakes her head and smiles, claiming that Ino's already waiting for her back home. She bids him farewell and rushes her way back to the Leaky Cauldron - if she is quick on her way home, she won't encounter him.

Entering the pub, she grabs a handful of Floo Powder, not noticing the already green fire. While she throws it in the general direction of the fire, she glances at Barman Genma, telling him she'd be using the Floo Network. She then turns back to the fireplace, the location ready on her lips. Except it isn't the fireplace she sees.

Instead, she sees Uchiha Sasuke glaring at her, his pristine robes covered with Floo Powder. "Oh, Merlin." Her ears can't hear anything he says, but they do hear the amplified sound of the loud guffaws made by Naruto, who's just entered the pub. She wonders about the colour of her hair tips.

"Ooh, great job, Sakura! I never knew you had that in you! My pranking skills finally rubbed off, eh?"

-x-

Ino's guffawing is probably louder than Naruto's. Belatedly, Sakura guesses that going straight home would've been the better option. How does Ino look pretty and graceful even when she's snorting like a pig?

"And you just pushed him to the side and ran into the fire? I know you're very heartbroken and such, but sweet Merlin, is that a muggle custom? Pushing your crush into some odd piece of furniture?"

"I panicked! And he's not my crush anymore, alright?"

Ino ignores her. "Did you even throw the Floo Powder the second time?"

"Of course I did," Sakura scowls as she brushes the soot off her overlarge forehead. Ino just breaks into another round of laughs, yelling for her mum to fetch the camera.

She lets out a tired sigh, murmuring "Naruto, you're not the only one with a shite friend."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, Pig Brain."

"Eh, whatever." Ino pauses, pursing her lips. "Oi, Sakura, where are your potions supplies?"

"Oh, fuck me."

"Honey, I can't just cheat on my boyfriend like that!"

-x-

"Sakura, wake up! There are two owls screeching at the kitchen window and I'm minutes away from throwing stones at them!"

Rudely awoken, Sakura steps into the kitchen and scowls at her mother. "That means they want you to open the window, mum."

Haruno Mebuki, a proper muggle, furrows her eyebrows, "Why would I do that? What if they claw my eyes out just because I wasn't the intended recipient?"

"Mum, they're owls. Not vultures." she lets them in, untying the attached strings and unpacking the item. It reveals itself to be the bag of potions supplies that she left back at Leaky. "Oh."

Sakura takes a look at the note attached. 'It took multiple rinses and a very strong scourgify to clean those robes. You owe me.'

She grabs a piece of paper, writes a hasty note of thanks, and ties it to the first owl's leg. She sends them both off with small helpings of bacon, which they accept daintily. How does a pair of owls manage to look so aristocratic?

"Wow, these people do deliveries too, then?" Mum asks.

Sakura shrugs, her mind a whirlwind of confused emotions. "I guess I'm just a very loyal customer."

Mum furrows her eyebrows again, this time in valid confusion. "Then why did you go shopping in the Day Gone Alley—"

Her very muggleborn dad suddenly barges into the kitchen. "Good morning, my lovely girls! Guess what I bought for you from Cauldron Cake-Bake today?" His hair is bright blue today.

Sakura stands up, eyes shining with happiness, "You brought me treacle tarts, Dad?" She runs to him and snatches the bag from his hand, opening it. "Oh… these are ocean scones." She deflates.

"Well, honey," Dad grins. "I asked for treacle tarts, but the baker turned to me and…"

"And?"

"And she gave me such a sconeful look!" He finishes, arms wide in emphasis

"Kizashi, I do hope you didn't go buy those scones just to make that one pun."

"Ah, Mebuki," He shrugs happily, but is then distracted by the items placed on the kitchen table. "Wow, I didn't know the apothecary delivered supplies nowadays!"

"Sakura's just a very loyal customer." Mebuki supplies.

"Oh, then why did she go shopping at—" Sakura shoves a scone into his mouth and walks back to her room for another hour of sleep.

-x-

The next week, Sakura finds herself in front of the Hogwarts Express, waiting for Ino to show up. Mum kisses her goodbye, Dad give her a bear hug and a bad pun, and they exit the barrier. After a few minutes, a head pops out the window in front of her, belonging to Hyuuga Neji. "Haruno, the train leaves within a minute. Are your muggles instincts calling out to you? Do you fancy watching its speed and mechanism from far away?" Surprised, she looks at the clock overhead. It is in fact a thirty seconds to eleven.

She shakes her head, "But Ino, she still isn't here ye—"

"Haruno," The voice behind her is peculiarly familiar. She blushes. "Yamanaka's already inside. Probably waiting for you, I reckon" It's Sasuke. She scowls at him suspiciously as he loads her trunk and Katsuyu's cage. "And how do I know that it's just a plot to make me suffer?"

Sasuke grimaces as he climbs aboard, "When have I ever plotted against you, Haruno?" The train has started to move. "Come on, we don't have the time to do this" Parents and students all around them watch like spectators.

"I'll just floo to the Headmaster's office"

"You need prior permission for that. You aren't his granddaughter."

"I'll floo very sneakily!"

Sasuke growls, and extends his hand. The train's started to gain speed, "Sakura, run!"

Sakura shakes her head once, twice, and runs as quickly as she can. His hand grabs hers, and just like that, she's aboard the Hogwarts Express. The tips of her hair turn white. "Merlin," she whispers. "Thanks, Sasuke. I owe you one."

"Actually, you owe me three."

Sakura scowl. What kind of fun does this bastard find in playing with her feelings so much? The white tips turn red. "What would you want in return, then?"

Sasuke shrugs. "I'll let you know when I think of it.

" Deidara" He looks behind her and addresses someone else. Glancing behind, she spots Iwano—the Slytherin seeker. He talks some nonsense about explaining some nonexistent feint to him and drags Sasuke away in the other direction. Iwano glares at her as he leaves.

Ino then chooses to show up. "Sakura, there you are! Do you know how long I waited for you? What were you doing that turned your hair like that?"

-x-

Classes start, as does Quidditch practice. She handles decently enough (although the entire team agrees that Izumo and Kotetsu are horrible, inhuman, slave-driving co-captains). When their first match against Hufflepuff takes place, they dominate the pitch. Sakura continues experimenting with potion ingredients regularly, and avoids Sasuke religiously. He, on the other hand, insists on staring at her whenever he can. She writes her parents every week, and tends to Katsuyu everyday.

Tonight, tired from a day of practice and an evening full of studies, she falls asleep in the empty Greenhouse Two. Tomorrow happens to be a match day, against Slytherin.

After getting a nice shut-eye behind a pot of pinkvine, Sakura wakes up to voices speaking. (Sweet Merlin, why does her head feel so heavy?) One of them she recognises as Professor Kabuto. The other voice is somewhat slimy. When did they even arrive here?

"I suppose we're done here, Kabuto?" the slimy-voiced person asks.

"Of course, master."

Then the door to the greenhouse opens, and they both walk out, but only after she senses a pair of yellow eyes looking at her even from behind the bush. Sakura's suddenly wide awake.

-x-

"What is something that lasts forever and never ceases, but is said to be extremely finicky?" The door to her common room asks. It's almost midnight, and Sakura is lucky not to have been caught by any teachers.

"Your bothersome voice." she replies, tired.

The door conjures a quill, hurls it at her forehead, and then soundlessly opens.

Sakura rubs her forehead, pockets the quill, and is about to enter the common room when a hand clamps around her mouth. The other hand takes her hand and drags her to the nearby corridor. Before she can aim her wand at him, her captor shows his face.

"Iwano, what's wrong with you?" she hisses. Though Iwano's prejudiced against muggleborns, he generally never shows outright hostile behaviour towards them (only resorting to petty pranks and racial slurs).

"Why were you spying on Yakushi and Lord Orochimaru, mudblood? Don't deny it, I saw you exit the greenhouses after them"

Sakura gasps. "That was Lord Orochimaru?"

"Shite, they already obliviated you? Sweet Merlin, I'm in trouble," That explains the headache. He sighs, a dismayed expression on his face. "No matter, I'll just fix it back."

Just as Iwano's about to aim his wand at her temple, Sakura regains her senses and swiftly stuns him.

As Sakura studies his now prone form, multiple thoughts race in her mind. She had probably awoken when Kabuto had entered the greenhouse with Orochimaru. They had witnessed her eavesdropping, and used a memory charm to wipe the encounter. Blimey.

She rushes back to her dorm, ignoring Ino's extremely confused and slightly concerned look. She's already started to dread tomorrow's match. Sakura doesn't get a wink of sleep that night.

-x-

Sasuke's absent during the match.

In his place is Hyuuga, a very reluctant reserve chaser who looks like he'd rather waltz with a werewolf.

The match itself is a nightmare, stretching for about five or so hours. On one hand, Deidara keeps trying underhanded tricks to make it a hundred times harder to catch the snitch than it should be, not caring one bit about penalties. On the other, beater twins Sakon and Ukon make it their life's goal to concuss Sakura with bludgers. Izumo and Kotetsu get busy with beating those budgets away. While Tenten and Moegi (the latest, youngest addition to their team) try their best to score points with the quaffle, Juugo is just too good a keeper. Their fellow chaser Ami only worsens the situation. It's a downright mess. And really, when on earth did Neji become such a good chaser?

Sakura nearly cries in relief when she catches the snitch and ends the game, allowing Ravenclaw to win 180-140.

She opts out of the celebration, instead deciding to spend the rest of the evening in the library. An hour into reading "The Glorious Years of the Legendary Sannin", the chair next to her is drawn. She looks up to find Sasuke staring at her.

She blinks. "Sasuke?" Before he can reply, she hears a shushing noise. Mr Ebisu is glaring at her, placing an index finger on his lips. Sighing, she reaches into her satchel and pulls out a piece of parchment. Using the quill she had taken from the Ravenclaw Tower yesterday, she jots down.

 _Why weren't you at the game today?_

Sasuke takes the quill out of her hand and writes.

 _Work to take care of._

Sakura sighs, and gets to the point.

 _Do you know anything about Lord Orochimaru?_

(If there was anyone trustworthy who did, it'd be him. This was her chance. What kind of information would be valuable enough for someone to outright obliviate her, after all?)

 _Yes._

 _Could you tell me?_

Sasuke raises an eyebrow, but writes nevertheless.

 _5AM. Astronomy tower._

He stands up, gives her a nod, and walks out. Sakura massages her head, and walks her own way back to her common room, after which she asks Ino to remind her to brew a sleeping potion tomorrow.

-x-

Let me know how it was :)


	3. Chapter 3

Eheh. i seem to have messed up the quidditch schedules.

Chapter 3

"Halt, young man!" A booming voice interrupts Sasuke mid-stride while he's walking out of the Slytherin common room. "What brings you out of your common room in the wee hours of the morning?" He asks.

Sasuke grimaces. He's already late because of his twat of a roommate, and he certainly doesn't want to arrive any later. "It's five in the morning, Lord Izuna. Not early in the least." He wonders if Sakura's already up.

Izuna shakes his translucent, blindfolded head. "From your voice, I understand that you're a descendant of mine. That calls for an even better reason to stop you. You're off to meet a girl, aren't you?" Why Uchiha Madara's brother deems it prudent to haunt Hogwarts' halls instead of Uchiha Manor, Sasuke doesn't know. Why he enjoys troubling young students despite being reputed to be the more peaceful brother, Sasuke doesn't know either.

(In retrospect, next to Lord Madara, even a cornish pixie might look peaceful.)

"With all due respect, that's none of your business. It wouldn't be very prudent for anyone to say that the Uchiha are tardy" Sasuke increases his speed, hell-bent to get away from Izuna. He can still hear his ancestor's voice several metres away, "I agree! Make sure that the girl is a pureblood, at least!"

At 5:25 sharp, Sasuke walks up the staircase leading to the astronomy tower. He immediately spots Sakura, sitting rod-straight in one of the chairs facing the staircase. Something is wrong.

Her hair has changed shades halfway, a pale white slowly ascending ascending right up to the roots. Her eyes are changing colour rapidly, blue to brown to grey. The panic in them is evident, even when her body doesn't move an inch to acknowledge him. The book he had seen her reading yesterday is on the floor, open and ruffled. Half its pages are bent, and the spine is at an awkward angle. Sakura considers ill-treating books the utmost disrespect to education and knowledge itself. And Sakura's most definitely in a bodybind curse.

"Sasuke, is that you? I must say, you're making us impatient with your lack of decision. It isn't wise to keep a wizard like Lord Orochimaru waiting, is it?" a soft voice behind her says. The ugly grey hair of Professor Yakushi appears in front of Sasuke. He walks up to stand behind Sakura, "Pretty, isn't she? And gifted, too. Her work in Herbology is quite exemplary, and I've heard praises from Mitarashi as well. A great healer in the making, I must say!"

"What do you want, Yakushi?" Sasuke bites out.

Ignoring his question, Yakushi sighs in mock disappointment and places a hand on Sakura's shoulder. The other reaches for his wand. His fingers dig into her flesh, "Too bad she's a mudblood, eh?"

Sasuke's blood boils. However, before he can take any action, a boisterous voice shouts out, "How dare you call Sakura that, you four-eyed bastard?" Suddenly, Naruto's behind him. "Expelliarmus!"

Caught unawares, Yakushi is unable to deflect and his wand flies out of his hand, hitting the ground with a clatter. Taking advantage of his shock, Sasuke quickly casts a Finite on Sakura. She quickly regains her mobility, and stuns Yakushi while he's bending down to retrieve his wand. Following the example of his wand, he drops down to ground as well.

The three of them stare at each other in turns, before Sasuke and Sakura say in tandem, "What are you doing here, Naruto?"

Naruto's momentarily confused face turns indignant, "Oi, is that any way to greet your rescuer?" He huffs, looking at Sasuke, "If you must know, I was strolling about in the castle when I saw you walking around all suspiciously and such. Like the good, concerned friend that I am, I followed you," his eyes narrow, "Who knew you were here to exploit the innocence of my sweet, gentle Sakura, you bastard!"

Sakura bonks Naruto on the head, "Don't speak of me like I'm not there, nitwit." She starts to continue, but Sasuke interrupts her by raising his hands — one in front of her, and one in front of Naruto.

"Guys."

As if practiced, they both scowl at him, "What?"

He points to the unconscious Yakushi with his shoe, "We have a situation here, if you haven't noticed already."

This time, both the boys stare at Sakura, speaking together, "Sakura, what happened?" Then glaring at each other, "Stop repeating me!" they say.

Sakura sighs. "Guys, we should really bring a teacher here. It's not everyday that a professor at Hogwarts attacks students and turns to the dark side, if you understand me."

Sasuke nods in agreement, "Naruto, could you find the nearest teacher and bring them over?" He asks purposely, intending to speak with Sakura in private.

Naruto nods and grabs Sakura's arm, "We're on it!" He drags her away with him as he climbs down. Before disappearing down the staircase, Sakura spares him an odd, indecipherable look.

Sasuke slaps a hand to his forehead. Well, he might as well take his chance talking to the lackey. First, he casts an Incarcerous on Yakushi. After that, instead of a sensible Ennervate, Sasuke kneels down and slaps him. He awakens with a start.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, involving random students into your plans?"

Kabuto appraises him, "She's not exactly that random, isn't she? She was waiting for you over here," his eyes turn to the book fallen on the ground, "'The Great Years of the Legendary Sannin'. I wonder why a fourth year girl currently being taught about the Goblin Wars might be reading a book about the Legendary Three."

"She's just that studious."

"Yes, and I am Lord Hagoromo himself. Intelligent and curious she may be, but she's ultimately a mudblood, and mudbloods would never have a single reason to have suspicions regarding Lord Orochimaru. Did you tell her, Sasuke?" Yakushi's voice darkens at the question.

"No."

"Very well, I'll ask you the question I'm supposed to. What have you decided?"

"I don't want to join Orochimaru. I'm not interested in whatever experiments he's got going at the Department of Mysteries, and I don't care about his demented plans," says Sasuke.

"Oh, is that so? Sasori had told me that you were keen to join at first, during the beginning of the year," He shrugs, "Well, if that's what you choose. At any rate, you should know that you, along with your ragtag friends, have cost me this job here. And this will have consequences in the future," He turns to look at the door just as it opens. Kakashi enters the room, his lone eye darting between Sasuke and Yakushi. "Kabuto, good morning," he says.

-x-

Though the school fires Yakushi for mistreatment of a student, in the following investigations the Auror department never finds any evidence to incriminate him, or any links that might tie him to Orochimaru. As such, he is returned back to the wizarding world a free man, his reputation as a herbologist almost intact. Anyhow, Sasuke doubts that the patrons of his newly formed apothecary in Knockturn Alley particularly care.

The year finishes up quickly. After joining the team after his absence in the first game, Sasuke tries to bring Slytherin up to par again, but to no avail. Hufflepuff wins the Quidditch Cup instead, resulting in the black moods of Sasuke, along with Sakura and Naruto as well. Exams take place as well, Sakura volunteering every now and then to tutor Naruto, and through combined efforts, he passes his exams with decent As. If Sakura suffers a lack of marks because of it, she never mentions it. The three of them meet each other more often now, at a secret spot — an empty classroom attached next to the entrance of the Astronomy Tower. It's something Sakura and Naruto had discovered during the time they were looking for a teacher to handle Yakushi, they tell him.

It's the same classroom that they're currently occupying. The closing feast has just ended, and everyone is already in bed, prepared to leave for home. The room is warm with summer air.

Sasuke has a glass of pumpkin juice in his hand, and Naruto and Sakura are both sharing a bottle of butterbeer he's smuggled from Hogsmeade. They're all collectively brooding over the bogus win of Hufflepuff.

"Quidditch Cup was one thing, but now they have to go and win the House Cup too? Nonsense!" declares Naruto. Of course, a seventh bottle of butterbeer is sure to have made him tipsy. Sakura, on the hand, has only had one bottle, and is thus sober as a priest. She giggles, blond hair mussed, a few slivers of pink peaking through here and there. She's become better at this, Sasuke muses.

As though sensing his stare, she turns to him, smile still on her face. Pointing to her hair, she says, "You've been staring at it for a while. Like blond, do you?" She twirls a lock around her hair.

"No."

Sakura's face falls. But then she shakes her head, glaring at him, "Too bad. It will stay just this way all summer."

At a loss of words, Sasuke is saved by the loud sound of Naruto's first snore, "Guess we have to take him back to Inuzuka, huh?"

Before he can stand, he's stopped by Sakura's hand on his knee, "Sasuke… about Orochimaru—"

"Sakura, leave it. I've taken care of it," Sasuke's a liar, really.

It's she who stands first. "Alright, then. I'm off, I have to pack for tomorrow. I hope you can get Naruto back to Kiba or Lee.

"Good night, Sasuke."

"Sakura." She stops, turning to look at him. Sasuke continues, "I like the original pink better."

Sakura exits swiftly. The door shuts with a bang.

If Sasuke is pleased when she shows up on the train back home with pink hair again, he tries not to show it. He's an expert at that by now, after all.

-x-

Well there it is. I must say that I'm overwhelmed by the amount of support my silly little fic got. You guys are amazing, I swear. I hope I can write more for you guys soon. Sorry for the delay, I haven't thought of ways to discipline my posting frequency .But I'm in still pretty sure I can churn out at least two chapters each month. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. It's the wee hours of morning here as I type, so the chapter might have potential typos. Tell me your thoughts!

P. S. Should I get a beta?


	4. Chapter 4

Fifth Year: Part 1

Sasuke is annoyed. Very annoyed. Minutes away from snapping his expensive heirloom of a quill, actually. Orochimaru and his lackeys feel insulted by Sasuke's rejection to join his freakish band of wizard creeps, and have become even more passionate in their quest to recruit him. But Sasuke's days of jealousy regarding Itachi are a thing of the past, after all (mostly), and he doesn't have the slightest inclination towards joining the ugly snake for power.

Besides, they make a sport out of hunting muggles. And muggleborns. And Sasuke will pluck out his own eyeballs before he supports any organisation that might bring harm to Sakura and her kind. When Yakushi sends him a letter in July, he responds with anonymously giving the Auror department the location of Orochimaru's eastern hideout. A drunk Deidara is a very talkative Deidara, after all.

He gets a birthday letter and a broomstick servicing kit from Sakura on his birthday. From Naruto, he gets a frog-shaped alarm clock that crawls up to his ears and croaks. Itachi sends him a well of spell-proof vanishing ink. In the living room, he finds the latest Nimbus wrapped with a small, silver brow. His mother looks up from her research notes, and gives him a fond smile.

That evening, his father finally extracts time from his busy schedule, and the three of them dine in the west wing parlor, engaging in somewhat of a dull conversation. Itachi's seat remains empty.

Sasuke comes to realize he misses the boisterousness of his companions at Hogwarts. When is Sakura's birthday, anyway?

* * *

August rolls by uneventfully - except for the fact that he's been made prefect - and on the first of September, Sasuke boards the Hogwarts Express, eager to use his wand again. A knock on his compartment door, and he's greeted with the grinning, whiskered face of Uzumaki Naruto.

"Oi, bastard! Is it just you or do the Uchiha have a custom of not replying to owls?" he asks as he takes a seat next to Sasuke. Before Sasuke can retort, the door opens again, and a flustered Sakura peeks through. "He's right, you didn't reply to mine either," she tells Naruto. Her hair is a nonsense shade of blue today.

Naruto's eyes widen, "Woah, Sakura, you dyed your hair again?"

"No, Naruto," she shakes her head sheepishly, taking the seat opposite from Sasuke, "I'm somewhat of a Metamorphmagus," To demonstrate, she squints her eyes in concentration. Her nose turns into an imperfect version of a pig's.

"A Meta Muff Maggot?"

Sasuke slaps his forehead, "No, idiot, a Metamorphmagus. They're able to change appearance at will. They're extremely rare, some people even think that they're just an urban legend." Well, Sasuke's doubts are now halfway cleared, but newer, more complicated doubts replace them.

"But you're a Muggleborn," he says. "And Metamorphmagi are capable of morphing themselves from infancy, aren't they?"

Sakura sighs, but then nods, "That's true. Though I'm a muggleborn, I also happen to be the daughter of a muggleborn - It's from my dad that I get this trait. How he got it, no one knows," she shrugs. "I suppose the magic got diluted in me - which is why I couldn't transform until I actually started practicing it. But, well, I've been improving!" She finishes with a grin.

Naruto looks at Sakura in awe, "That's amazing, Sakura!" Sasuke nods in agreement, "But the blue is awful."

Sakura scowls, "Shut up, that's dad's signature colour." She bonks Naruto on the head when he sniggers.

Aside from the overwhelmingly stupid prefect meeting (wherein Sasuke finds out Sakura is also a prefect), the journey goes well.

* * *

The next month, Sasuke feels at ease on Naruto's birthday. Between the three of them and a few bottles of smuggled butterbeer, he finds warmth.

* * *

On a chilly December afternoon during Potions, Sasuke is met with a confusing load of emotions. He doesn't like it one bit.

He and Sakura are working on their Strengthening Potion. They're partners now, and Sasuke is glad - he wouldn't be able to find a better one in Potions in their year. Sakura's a genius.

A knock resonates through the dungeon, and Mitarashi opens the door to find a nervous Inuzuka Kiba standing outside. He walks up to her, "Professor, I think I left my Charms homework in here by accident. Could I please take it back?" She nods in permission, "Be quick."

He walks to the back of the room, and later shouts out, "Damn, it's probably in the Great Hall! Sorry, Professor Dumpling!" He runs out of the room before she can yell at him, but not before leaving a piece of parchment on Sakura's side of the desk.

Sakura reads it and quickly pockets it, cheeks and hair both red.

During dinner, when she thinks no one's looking, she charms another piece of parchment into a bird - which flies onto the Gryffindor table - in Kiba's pumpkin juice. On reading it, he whoops victoriously and his dog yips approvingly.

Sasuke notices all of that. So does Naruto, who's sitting next to Kiba.

While studying in their familiar, isolated classroom, Sakura fails to sense the dark moods of both her best friends.

* * *

"Naruto, what the fuck are we doing here?"

"Shut up, Sasuke, we're investigating."

"Huh."

"Kiba talks in his sleep, asshole."

"Naruto, we really shouldn't spy on Sakura's date like this."

"Well then, feel free to walk away if you like"

"...I'm just staying to ensure that she's safe."

" _Hah_!"

A shuffling noise disturbs Sasuke and Naruto from their Sakura-watch behind an issue of the Daily Prophet. Sai, the oddball transfer from Durmstrang takes a seat in front of them. In an unbelievably loud voice, he says, "Dickless, Princess, I didn't expect you both to be at Madam Puddifoot's! What a surprise!"

All eyes in the room turn to their table. Including, of course, Sakura's.

Fuck Sai and his fake smile, really.

* * *

It takes longer than a day to make Sakura forgive them for ruining her "only chance at a good date". After she stomps into the castle that evening, Ino approaches them, and tells them that if neither of them wants to be with Sakura, they should at least let her enjoy a decent date. Naruto mopes the entire night, then asks Professor Iruka for some Floo Powder. Though confused, the man complies - Naruto's his favourite, after all. Sasuke does his homework. Sakura stays in her common room.

The next morning, an owl flies down to the Ravenclaw table, and gives Sakura a package from Honeydukes. She reads the enclosed note and smiles exasperatedly at Naruto, mouthing "It's alright," and then nods at Sasuke. Naruto shoots her a cheerful grin in return.

Sasuke really doesn't like this confusing load of emotions.

* * *

In between prefect duties, Quidditch, and OWL preparations, winter passes quickly, and soon enough, it's Sakura's birthday (Naruto told him). The pair of them coax her out of her study-spot in the library in the morning. Between the three, she's the most stressed, studying day and night.

On his request, Mother delivers her signature treacle tarts through the family owl. While Sasuke despises sweets, Sakura loves them. As such, she is pleased. So is Mother, to his chagrin. Naruto gifts her new gloves to replace her tattered ones. Sasuke gifts her seeds for growing antidotal flowers (Her bright smile makes it worth spending half the Christmas break looking for them in the wilderness of the forest surrounding the Uchiha Estate).

The otherwise relaxing day is pretty much ruined when they're ambushed near the Great Lake by a group of weirdos calling themselves the Sound Four.

* * *

Pah, Sasuke, you brought that one onto yourself.

Anyhow, sorry for the late update! I've been busy with exams and it's a bit hard to get inspiration these days. As such, I'm not very sure when I can update next, but I'll try to do so as often as I can. Hope you liked the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Fifth Year: Part Two

The Sound Four are powerful. They're powerful, and they're Seventh Years. The sound Four are powerful, they're seventh years, and they're under the tutelage of Orochimaru himself. And they want Sasuke. Needless to say, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto are mildly outnumbered and severely outpowered— ganging up on an experienced professor by taking him out unawares was one thing, but battling the Sound Four is another. They can't do this.

Before Sakura can send up an emergency flare of light, Sasuke stops her. The Slytherin upperclassmen hold power, and they can manipulate the situation. As an Uchiha, he won't get expelled, but there will be repercussions if his father were to find out that certain students _insist_ that he has ties with Orochimaru. And if word got out that the Uchiha family has chosen a side… Sasuke shakes his head. This is a delicate matter. He sends Sakura and Naruto away, saying that he needs to talk with his seniors. They give him suspicious looks, but nonetheless begin to walk away. He feels a rush of warmth surge inside of him — they trust him.

Once they have disappeared from sight, he turns back to the Sound Four, "I've told you lot a hundred times, I don't want to join Orochimaru. At one point I did, but I don't any more, all right?"

Kidomaru shakes his head, "That's not how it is. The boss took an interest in you, and now that's become permanent. You have to come, or we're going to take you by force."

"And if I refuse and call a professor?"

"That won't happen, mate. We're at a spot far enough that by the time anyone gets here, we'll be gone, and we'll have taken you with us, too." Sakon points to a candy wrapper — a portkey. Oh.

While trying to formulate a solution and think of an escape strategy, Sasuke sees their expressions turn pale. The sound of a throat clearing is heard. He turns around, heart rapid as a snitch's wings. Standing next to Naruto is Headmaster Sarutobi, in the flesh. He coughs, "Might I remind you that it's past curfew, students? Just because some of you are prefects, that doesn't give you the liberty to abuse your positions however you wish," He then eyes the wrapper lying on the pitch, "Oh, is that a lemon drop? Merlin, how I miss eating one of these!"

With that, he picks the wrapper up, "Alas, it's empty. Only a wrapper!" And pockets it. Sasuke is finding it hard to believe his own eyes. Did he drink accidentally drink a lucky potion this morning? Is he hallucinating all this? Maybe a psychedelic potion?

Tayuya, trying to mask a stricken face, decides to speak up, "Headmaster, I thought you were at the Ministry for the weekend."

Sarutobi nods, "I was, I was. I had just been looking for Professor Hatake, when young Naruto here called me over," He pats Naruto's head endearingly, "something about a Gobstones club?" the four nod uneasily.

"Well, it hasn't been in action for quite a few years, but I don't see why we couldn't reinstate it. I encourage your enthusiasm, but it's really time that you lot return to your dorms, children. Another teacher might not be so lenient," He winks. "Now, scram!" The Sound Four hesitantly begin to leave. While Sasuke tries to devise a plan to lose them somewhere in the changing staircases, Sarutobi stops him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

Loud enough so that the Slytherins can hear, he says, "Uchiha, follow me to my office. Your father has an urgent message waiting for you." The relief of not having to engage with the Sound Four quickly morphs into dreading whatever his father has in store for him now. Once they're out of sight, Sasuke releases a sigh, but is surprised to hear Naruto guffawing loudly. After a beat, the Headmaster follows, giggling (giggling?) in a manner not befitting one of the strongest wizards in the community.

"Hey hey, Professor, I see you've done a glamour spell to make yourself all young! Ya really think the ladies are gonna buy into that?" He pokes his elbow into Sarutobi's side.

Wait a minute.

Wait a minute.

Catching on, Sasuke smirks. "The look does suit you very much, Professor. Gotta appreciate your newfound talents." Finally walking into the candle-lit corridor, the green-eyed, blushing Sarutobi beams.

* * *

"Okay, Sakura, quit flaunting already, ya know! I can't fantasise kissing you if you're gonna pop in over here looking like bushy-brows, okay? Ow! Stop thwacking me like that!"

"Moron!"

"Tch. You're both idiots."

"Yeah, call me an idiot when I've scored more OWLs than you, arrogant prick."

"You tell him, Sakura!...But like, tell him when you're not looking like Rock Lee. The cool effect is all lost when you challenge him in a bowl cut, you know,"

"Fair enough."

"MERLIN'S PANTS SAKURA STOP LOOKING LIKE A DEMENTOR OH MY GOD THIS IS NOT EVEN FUNNY PLEASE STOP"

* * *

It's the last Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. Sasuke watches from his seat in the stands, next to Neji Hyuga. While the latter is busy pointing out the feints done by Inuzuka while he's currently carrying the Quaffle, Sasuke is busy being distracted looking at Sakura.

She looks downright lovely in flight, bronze coloured hair soaring behind her as she scouts for the Snitch. In the background, the Quaffle is caught by Naruto, looking smug in his Keeper armor. 80-40 in favour of Gryffindor. Sasuke soon sees Sakura dive southwards, the nameless Gryffindor seeker hot on her tail. She successfully traps the snitch in her hand, grinning wildly, and wins Ravenclaw the Quidditch Cup. Rock Lee, the commentator, shouts into his wand of Sakura and Ravenclaw's glowing youthfulness and vigour. The crowd goes wild.

As does a stray bludger, actually.

It comes out of nowhere. Even with his keen eyesight, Sasuke doesn't see it coming until Inuzuka shouts for Sakura to watch out—but it's too late and the bludger hits her in the ribs, toppling her off her broom. He watches as Sakura, one of the best fliers he knows in Hogwarts, free falls. Thankfully, Naruto catches her before she can hit the pitch. Sasuke finally breathes after what feels like five minutes, and is about to run to them before he is stopped by a sharp look from Neji.

He can't be seen rushing to the care of a muggleborn girl in the whole view of the school.

Sasuke stares in exasperation as Sakura is led away to the hospital wing.

* * *

"You should be resting right now, you realise that?"

Sakura looks up from her charms textbook, startled, and winces in pain from the sudden action. Her hair is pink again, and she looks small surrounded by the thick blankets of the hospital wing. She smiles softly, and Sasuke's feels his heart thud against his chest—how on earth does she manage to look so much pretty in loose grey pyjamas?—"Well, I can't let a little sport injury stop me from beating you during OWLs, right?" She smiles, this time ruefully, "The bigger surprise here is that you showed up to see me at all, Sasuke. It's been two days now—I'm getting discharged in a few hours."

"Your team was here the entire time, Sakura. I didn't want to interrupt."

"Bollocks," Her hair slowly starts to redden, but her face remains calm as ever. "You waited until the room was clear of any people at all. Are you really so ashamed, Sasuke? Do your 'friends' talk about how you work with the filthy mudblood in Potions?"

Sasuke feels his anger build up, mixed with a tinge of guilt. "Sakura, you're—" He shakes his head. "Let's not talk about that right now. I have a suspicion that the Bludger was jinxed."

Sakura frowns, "Gryffindor would never do that, I'm sure. Do you think it was Orochimaru's lackeys?"

Before he can say anything more, he is interrupted by sound of the door of the hospital wing opening. Kiba Inuzuka walks towards them.

"Hey, Haruno," He leans down to press a kiss to her cheek, and nods to Sasuke, "Uchiha. Kind of late, isn't it?"

Sasuke tilts his head in acknowledgment. "I was about to leave." He turns to Sakura, "I'll tell you as soon as I know." She nods with uncertainty, still trying to digest the new information.

Sasuke then leaves the room. His hands curl into fists when Sakura laughs at some joke made by Inuzuka, "It hurts when I laugh, idiot!"

* * *

Due to the commencement of their OWLs keeping them busy, the next time Sasuke and Sakura see each other is the night before they have to leave for home. The three of them (including Naruto), meet at their usual hideout, armed with snacks and butterbeer. They're all missing the dinner at the Great Hall, but none of them particularly seem to care.

Naruto plops down onto a sofa—nicely transfigured from a creaky bench by Sasuke—and yawns tiredly, "Gotta thank you again for the notes, Sakura. Dunno what I would've done without them. Do it for my NEWTs too, and I promise I'll give you an Order of Merlin when I become the Minister."

Sakura grins, "You better," Her attention then shifts to Sasuke, and she politely asks him how he did in his exams. He shrugs, saying that he did fine enough. He asks her a question of his own, sourly enough: "How aren't you with Inuzuka right now, though? I'm sure he's waiting for you." Sasuke never knew he could get so jealous.

Sakura's eyes narrow. "We broke up a week ago. You would've known if you had talked to me any time soon."

"Excuse me? I would've known if you hadn't been avoiding me for a month."

"Oh, I'm the one the one avoiding you now, is it? I thought you didn't like to be seen with mudbloods, Sasuke," She regrets the statement as soon as it exits her mouth. "...I'm sorry, that was low of me."

Sasuke exhales and runs a hand over his face, "You know I've never said or implied that, Sakura." He feels defeated. Oblivious to their argument, Naruto is fast asleep just like last year, drooling on the couch.

Sakura walks up to him and sits next to him on the couch he's claimed. "I haven't had much time to think, since the Bludger attack" she murmurs as she rests her head against his shoulder, "but I think I understand now. You kept your distance because you were worried I'd be harmed, right?" She places her fingers over his.

Sasuke swallows. That's only part of the reason. The other part, of course, is his damned need to be in the good graces of his father. His father who is still disappointed with Itachi's leaving. He knows Itachi would disapprove of the fact that he isn't following his own heart, but his father would disapprove more about Sasuke's feelings for Sakura.

But he doesn't say any of that. Instead, he intertwines their fingers and says, "I see they didn't put you in Ravenclaw for no reason," He chuckles softly when she nudges his foot in indignation. "Don't worry about that, Sasuke…'m a really badass witch, y'see"

As Naruto shifts in his sleep mumbling about ramen, and Sakura's breathing becomes even, Sasuke allows himself this short interval of respite. "You are, Sakura."

He falls asleep breathing in the soft scent of her hair potion.

* * *

Hello, readers! First of all, I apologise profusely for the 6-month delay. Secondly, I am utterly FLOORED by the reception of my humble little fic. You're all the sweetest readers, and you encourage me to write more for you. Thank you so much :') I'm gonna try my best to update in the next two months.

P. S. Might include Yule Ball next year!


End file.
